


Paradise City

by Apollynos



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a True Story, Boys In Love, Bromance, Comedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Damen is in for this, Dorks in Love, Final Class, Final Year in Highschool, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Graduation Trip, He is done with everything, Its so OOC its not even funny anymore, Its trashy, Laurents blue dress makes an apperiance, Lazar and Pallas are way too cute and hot, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Nikandros seems so done with everything, Sexual Humor, Somehow, Teachers going to suffer, Teen Romance, but thats okay, don't take it too serious, it is funny, just kidding, travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: Two Classes. Four Teachers. Eight Days. One Graduation Trip.The Class around Damen, Nikandros, Laurent and Lazar are going on a graduation trip with the beloved parallel class in their last year of school.What else could go wrong?Spoiler Alter - Many things.





	1. Day One - Arrival and an old town trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow and welcome to another small side-project. :D  
It may be a bit OOC, but thats totally fine - Because this FanFiction will be a bit other than my usual FanFictions. xD  
This work here is based on a true story. Yes, I am writing about my graduation trip seven Years ago. :D So all the small non-sense situations are situations that happend like this in real life. xD
> 
> (Still so thankful for our teachers who stick around us and doesn't leave us somewhere xD")

Finally came the day all students were waiting for.  
The day that was the highlight for each class, as soon as it got close to the finals.

The day of departure for their final journey as a class.

*

Early in the morning the two final classes had met at the bus which was supposed to take them to their travel goal in Italy.  
To be more precise – Peschiera at the Lake Garda. At least for the first five days, then there was a little trip to Germany for three days when they drive back.

Yes, they were the most typical final destinations but that didn’t dampen the joy. On the contrary, for the classes it was like an exciting adventure holiday and everyone was so excited about it.

Good, almost every one of them.

The accompanying teachers seemed to be rather less happy about the next eight days. Wether it was because they wasted eight days of valuable lessons, which may have been important to box the one more catastrophe class through their graduation, or whether the teachers were all alone with the two classes for eight days.

No one really knows which options make the teachers sadder.

*

Arriving at their destination, the students could hardly wait to get out and look around, the trip had taken way too long anyway and the weather invited them to look around outside and pay as little attention as possible to the teachers, because at least that’s what they were here for. Sort of.

“Stop. Before anyone goes anywhere here, we have to clarify the rooms first, then you will get your keys and you can go to your room. Then we meet again in the lobby and discuss how to go on today, understand?” Radel – Class teacher of the 10v – and thus also the worst class, according to the other teachers in their break time and it wasn’t even a lie, because his class was like a wild chicken pile, they didn’t listen pretty much to him but at least they became quieter when his voice seems to get through them. Orlant on the other hand had fewer problems with his class and Radel admired him almost envious for this. He wished for a little more discipline and patience for the next seven days here but he feared that these would definitely be tested to their limits by his kids or as he lovingly called them – His Rowdies.

“So you Rowdies, I hope you’ve already thought about who wants to go with who in a room? We have three rooms for four and two rooms for five”, Radel continued: “You come to me, sign in to the list and Vannes gives you the room keys then.”  
Surprisingly, this request had been well received, as his students stood up well in their groups and approached the two teachers one after the other to pick up their keys and register on the list for a better overview – and possibly as a little “warning” for Radel and Vannes which rooms they should avoid the next few days.

“You four?” Radel asked with a light panic in his voice.  
“Yep.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”

Radel closed his eyes and breathed deeply, wisely foreseeing what would blossom for him and Vannes with this combination. In class he could at least break them apart with too much nonsense but… here? Somewhere in Italy? How could he keep those four in check?

Vannes gave Radel a pitiful look as she handed over the keys to the four walking disasters.  
Damen, Nikandros – Damens best friend, Laurent – Damens boyfriend and their troublemaker friend Lazar.  
What a beautiful combination…

*

“And woe betide you both keep us awake.” Nikandros warned sharply as the four boys went into their room  
“Keep you awake? We? With what?” Damen asked his best friend with a mischievous grin and threw his bag on the bed on the right side of the small room, when he noticed that this was only a single bed and that Laurent’s bed was a good meter away from his. A good meter too many. Damen didn’t wait long and before Laurent could go between their two beds, Damen had already pushed the beds together.  
“Exactly with this”, Nikandros replied to Damens question from earlier and nodded in the direction of the temporary double bed, which was barely a meter away from Lazars and his real double bed, as he just registered.  
“Hm, maybe we will keep you awake”, Laurent said dryly and smiled at Damen with a dirty look in his eyes. Damen blushed at this and Nikandros let out a short laughter.  
“Ah you know, this room is pretty small, don’t you think?” Damen tries to change the subject and walked around in the tiny room.  
“Small? This is a little exaggerated, don’t you think?” Nikandros said while he put his stuff into a drawer next to his bedside.  
Damen didn’t listen, he walked past by the two beds and hit his shinbone on the one corner of the double bed. He knew that this was going to happen more than once. Next to him was a table with a chair and a small TV. Next to Nikandros and Lazars bed was a small cupboard with a sliding door and also a large window which leads to a balcony. A tiny balcony, Damen thought as he went outside and manages it to go in a small circle around there.  
“Everything is so small here”, he said laughing.  
“For you maybe”, Laurent said softly smiling at him, he followed him out of the balcony and put his arms around Damens waist.  
“Don’t say this because I am so tall”, Damen scoffed.  
Laurent laughed and gave him a kiss on his cheek: “Giant Animal, as I was saying.”  
“I don’t want to interrupt your moment but do you know where Lazar went?” Nikandros asked and they both turned back to him.  
“Good Question, he didn’t say anything to us”, Laurent said and went back into the room, Damen followed him.

They didn’t have to search for long than from the bathroom came out laughter, loudly and it ended in a dry cough. This laughter could only belong to one person. Lazar.

“What’s so funny in there?” Nikandros asked when he came into the dark bathroom and discovered Lazar who was half bent down with laughter. With teary eyes and a trembling finger he pointed to the white sink in front of him.  
Nikandros followed his finger with his gaze and looked over the sink where there was a small dashboard housing some plastic cups, a soap and a toothbrush, which filled the gap between cup and soap perfectly so nothing else could be placed there.  
“What is so funny?” Damen asked as he joined in with Laurent by his side.  
“I don’t know, looks like Lazar broke or something”, Nikandros tries to explain, while Lazar was still laughing.  
Laurent couldn’t hide a smile as he looked at the dashboard and also Damens attention was caught by it and he also has to laugh, he pulled out his mobile phone and took a photo of the luxury filling to record it for posterity.  
Nikandros, on the other hand, still seemed to be ultimately confused about this dashboard. He didn’t find anything funny about it.  
“Do you understand now what I mean? It’s like a villa!” Lazar brought up panting with laughter and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.  
“Yep”, Damen giggled amused and Laurent nodded with a grin as well.  
“It’s just a dashboard”, Nikandros threw in even more confused as he walked out of the bathroom shaking his head.  
Maybe there was laughing gas in the room and Nikandros was just immune to it or Lazar had thrown something in before or he was just too humorless for that. He didn’t know.

*

Radel and Vannes were sitting on the sofa with Orlant and Rochert and all four teachers were playing on their mobile phones while waiting for their students to return from their rooms.  
The teachers had to bitterly realize that the lobby was the only place with Wi-Fi and slowly the question arose how they would survive these five days here. Rochert had suggested quite immediately buying a large ration of wine, they would need it and Vannes was passionate about the idea. Radel and Orlant also agreed, because they also knew that the days would be more bearable with wine than without.

“So you Rowdies”, Radel started his speech and put his mobile phone away when his class gathered in the lobby. Orlant and Rochert had gone outside with their class to talk to them.  
“The following plan for the rest of the day, we’ll go over to the old town together and there you can do what you want for two hours.”  
“Please don’t take that sentence too seriously”, Vannes threw in directly and looked at her students admonishingly.  
“Right, please don’t take this too seriously, you all come back to our meeting point with all your limbs and make sure you don’t get thrown out of here, okay?”

Unanimous nod of the students followed and happy not to have received any objection or to have to answer annoying questions Radel and Vannes went ahead.

*

After the funny group of four had had a good look around in the old town – They had gotten lost twice and went in a circle on time – they were now on their way to the small harbor at Lake Garda, which was close to the street in a semi-circular form. Damen had gone forward with Laurent hand in hand and had sat down with him on the stone stairs to the water and pulled him into his arms, which was acknowledged by the blonde with a small amused hum.  
Nikandros and Lazar on the other hand were still busy collecting flat stones to make them jump over the water that came furthest.  
“So now show me how a professional does it”, said Nikandros and threw his stone in his hand up again to catch it while he eyed Lazar.  
Lazar grinned at him with his usual arrogance, which was also pretty charming at some point and said: “Watch and learn.”  
He took the stone in his right hand, and then pulled it out with his right arm like throwing a Frisbee and the stone jumped over the water with four elegant jumps before it sank – and was hunted directly by a duck.  
“Not bad”, Nikandros said appreciatively and then did the same, his stone jumped five times over the water.  
“That was beginner’s luck”, Lazar said, clicking his tounge.  
“Are you sure? Maybe I’m just good at it”, Nikandros replied teasingly when someone tapped him on the shoulder and asked: “May I also have throw with a stone?”  
Nikandros turned to him and smiled broadly: “Of course Pallas.”  
He handed him a flat stone and then stepped aside. Meanwhile Lazar had already landed in another sphere and watched Pallas with big eyes and slightly red cheeks as he did so. It was easy to see that he had a huge crush on him.  
Pallas drew out and made the stone jump over the water six times before it sank down. Lazar watched every movement closely the boy from the parallel class made and whistled appreciatively: “Not bad Pallas.”  
Pallas gave Lazar a shy smiled and blushed a little, thought Lazar at least, whit the tanned skin it was hard to recognize.  
“Thanks”, Pallas said to him, smiling a little wider and Lazars heart skipped a beat at this sight, he loved his shy smile and seems to float on cloud seven right now, what Nikandros seemed to notice because he rolled his eyes grinning. Damen and Laurent also watched them and Laurent muttered under his breath: “Go out on a date finally.”

*

At the end of the day everyone found themselves in the large dining room of the hotel. The buffet was full of good Italian food and guess what it tasted like? Righ, pretty Italian. Damen noticed this attentively. Meanwhile Laurent asked himself in the same breath, why exactly he felt so much for this big idiot and Nikandro’s gaze to judge, he probably asked himself the same question, because he had stopped in the middle of this movement, when he wanted to drink something and had patterned Damen with raised eyebrows and had thrown a slightly compassionate look at Laurent.

“Short question, which one of us actually asks for water for our table?” Damen asked, when he wanted to re-fill his glass and hat bitterly realize that the bottle was already empty.  
“Oh! Don’t worry, I’ll do it” Lazar said enthusiastically, raising his finger while he put on his usual charming smile and said to the waitress: “Bonjour ma cheri, on peut avoir une autre bouteille d’eau?”  
The waitress smiled confusedly at him, but nodded and then disappeared. Lazar turned to the others and looked into two bewildered faces and one amused face. “What? I got us some water.”  
“You know we’re in Italy?” Nikandros asked.  
“Yes?”  
“Then why are you talking French?”  
“I’ve never claimed to speak Italian and I’m sure she understands French.” Lazar shrugged his shoulders lightly as if his argument was super obvious and logical.  
“That’s an argument, yes.” Laurent agreed, who would probably have done the same thing, judging from his look.  
Nikandros and Damen exchanged a confused look. Those Frenchmen.

The water was unexpectedly brought to their table and Lazar cheekily stuck out his tongue to Nikandros.  
“That was just luck”, Nikandros replied laughing.  
“More like my irresistible charm”, Lazar defended himself.  
“Oh? If your charm is so irresistible why aren’t you and Pallas together yet?” Laurent asked interestedly and bent over to him with a somehow dangerous smile.  
“Ehm.”  
“Yes?”  
“Right, why isn’t anything happening yet?” Damen joined in and Lazar moaned annoyed, let himself sink down the back of his chair a little and asked God – Or whoever was sitting up there in heaven – to end his suffering. He hated such topics.  
“You’ve been running after him like a dog for ages and honestly, the situation at the harbor erliere would have been your chance to take the first step in the right direction”, explained Nikandros, who knew Pallas well and knew also exactly that he was also very interested in Lazar but was simply too shy to admit it honestly. At least in front of Lazar, to Nikandros and Damen he was anything but shy about it. Lucky for them, that Pallas was in a different class then they were. Not to imagine how it would be when Lazar and Pallas were together.  
“Can we drop the subject? I’ll start something on my own, trust me, I have a plan”, Lazar said, still slightly embarrassed.  
“Sure thing”, Laurent said with a wink and Lazar became suspicious. Laurent seemed to him as if he had something planned.

*

After dinner, Laurent was intercepted by Ancel and Nicaise, two beautiful boys from the parallel class who had a pretty good connection to the blonde. Damen didn’t really understand what the three whispered to each other but judging by Laurent’s self-satisfied grin it was nothing good. Especially when the three left rather quickly the dining room and leaving Nikandros and Damen a little confused behind.  
They both followed a bit later and found themselves standing in front of a locked room door; their room door.  
“Are we just seriously locked out of our own room?” asked Nikandros, obviously done with the world for today. Damen nodded in agreement: “Jop. Seems so.”  
“Unbelievable”, Nikandros mumbled, shaking his head.  
From the inside they heard only loud laughter and the cracking of the bed. Damen raised his eyebrows in confusion and knocked on the door, which opened quite immediately and Nicaise stood in front of him with his camera hanging around his neck. “We’re busy.”  
“We… This is our room too?” Damen said.  
Nicaise just looked over his shoulder, asking with his eyes if the two could come in as well and as Laurent nodded in his direction with a evil smile on his lips, Nicaise stepped aside and let Nikandros and Damen into the room. They were hardly inside and stopped right away.  
Laurent and Ancel stood on the bed, one arm wrapped around each other’s hips and the other arm was stretched out. Ancel wore a dark green long chiffon dress with a golden ring around his neck, the dress was slightly transparent from the knees down to his ankles but it fits him pretty good, brought out his green eyes and red hair, as Damen thought. Next to him was Laurent, and this sight let Damens jaw drop, he was wearing a light blue chiffon-dress, it was short. He knotted it up on one side, so the white underskirt was seen and a golden thin belt was around his waist. It looks so beautiful to Damen.  
Nikandros seemed to notice Damens look and he took a deep breath as he said: “I’m going to take a shower, please don’t do anything unchristian in these ten minutes, okay?”  
Damen just nodded, he couldn’t really avert the gaze of Laurent, who only looked at him grinning. “Do you like what you see?”  
Damen nodded enthusiastically, while Nicaise continued to take pictures of them. Laurent jumped down from the bed and went over to Damen, wrapping his arms around his neck and gave him a small kiss on his lips.  
“You know, the dress really suits you. You should wear it more often”, he whispered and winked at him meaningful.  
Laurent know this look of his boyfriend and let out a small laughter, while he hit his shoulder softly: “You’re so horny sometimes.”  
“When it comes to you always.”  
“You are so gross, both of you”, Ancel commented smiling and stretched out a hand for Laurent, who took it and came over in a loose flowing movement. “If you want, I can borrow you the dress”, Ancel offered him in a whisper.  
Laurent looked over his shoulder to Damen and grinned: “I accept the offer.”

Nicaise in the meanwhile seems to be hit by a great idea. He walked over to the bathroom door and waited ready with his camera in front of it, he took some pictures of the door, while Laurent and Ancel watched him in amusement.  
Then the key was turned around in the door and Nikandros stepped out, only to be greeted by a bright flash. It was a perfect snapshot.  
“I knew it was a bad idea to come out of the bathroom”, Nikandros muttered stunned, while Damen began to laugh.  
“Neeks, please delete the photo.”  
“Nope. That looks great; I’ll frame that when I get home especially when you continue to call me like this!”  
“Nicaise, please!”  
“Nope.”  
Nikandros couldn’t help but he has to laugh. Nicaise could call himself lucky that he was still so cute and boyish.  
The small troublemaker seemed to hear something, than he walked over the beds and ran out to the balcony with his camera. Ancel followed him and soon there was some laughter, flashlight from outside and the sound of a cursing Lazar, followed by a cheerful laugh that belonged clearly to Pallas.  
“They finally talked to eacht other alone?” Damen remarked in surprise. Laurent looked disinterestedly at his nails. “Seems so.”  
“Did you…? Pallas or Lazar?”  
Laurent gave him a smirk, as he went into the bathroom to take a shower. Damen understood, even if he couldn’t believe it yet that his boyfriend, whom he ran after for forever, now tried to play matchmaker.  
“Oh. I think your friends are coming up”, Nicaise said when he ran back into the room. “We’ll be gone befor Lazar takes the camera apart.”  
“Little tip – Lazar and Pallas are really hot together”, Ancel said grinning and followed Nicaise out to the floor.

Lazar entered shortly after them the room, his face was slightly blushed and his lips curved into a stupid happy grin.  
“You were alone with Pallas?” Nikandros asked him and Damen wiggled his eyebrows.  
“Yes we were alone and hot damn, he is something”, Lazar said and pointed to a dark spot on above his collarbone.  
“You too”, Nikandros scoffed and shook his head softly.  
“Spare us the details please”, Damen said.  
“No, tell us everything”, said Laurent as he walked out of the Bathroom.

*

When it slowly came to bed rest, Radel and Vannes had made their rounds to look into the rooms of their students and if someone was there who didn’t belong in this room. After this it was almost as if Lazar, Nikandros, Laurent and Damen had tested their beds for the very first time on this day. What was true, because their bags had spend more time on the mattress, then the boys themselves. Except maybe for Laurent, who had shortly before the bed rest a small Photo-Shooting and stood on it.  
Nikandros and Lazar, however, had both counted down to three and then threw themselves on the mattress with, as much run as the small room gave it away, and immediately regretted it again when only a tortured “Ouch” came from both.  
“What’s the matter?” asked Laurent, who was already lying on his bed and looked at them skeptically.  
“The mattress is hard, like a board”, explained Nikandros, while Lazar tried to get used to the pain in this back, it was as if he had made a running jump on a wooden board.  
“Don’t worry Lazar”, Laurent said with a sly smile: “Pallas is good at massaging.”  
Lazar blushed but gave him a crooked grin: “But only if you three left the room, I guess this massage will take its time.”  
Nikandros moaned annoyed at both comments.  
Damen, still deterred by Lazar’s and Nikandros’ reaction, slowly sat down on his bed just to tealize that his mattress didn’t give in. “Mine’s though too.”  
“Hm. Mine is nice and soft, I really don’t know what you’ve got”, Laurent said shrugging.

Deadly glances of Damen, Nikandros and Lazar.

Laurent smiled complacently and made himself comfortable provocatively on his mattress, crossed his arms behind his head and crossing his legs. Yes, it was nice here, definitely.  
Damen looked longingly over to his boyfriend and decided not to wait any longer for an invitation, so he moved directly into his bed.  
“What are you doing?” Laurent wanted to know and tried to push Damen off his bedside.  
“Sleep on your bedside, what does it look like?” Damen defended himself and put an arm around Laurent’s chest.  
“You’ve got your own bedside!”  
“Yeah, but that’s hard or do you want me to get back pain?”  
“Maybe? So I can give you a back massage.” Laurent winked at him and Damen grinned.  
“You’re still not alone over there, don’t forget that”, Nikandros called over and looked at them condemningly, as if he knew it could degenerate. And yes, yes it probably would, because Damen has his hand already under Laurent’s Shirt and stroking the pale skin of him.  
Laurent just laughend and said: “Don’t worry, we know that we are not alone. Damen will keep his fingers to himself and he will sleep on his bedside.” Laurent pushed Damen back onto his bedside with all his strength, which was only acknowledged with quiet sigh. Laurent stretched out his arm to crawl Damen through his wild dark hair, which seemed to make him a little happy again. He bent over to him and whispers: “I still have the blue dress, so if your patience enough…”  
That was what Damen has pricked up his ears and he took the situation by now as it was. 

“Do you know that Pallas has a room only with Jord?” Lazar said to the others.  
“No?” Damen answered him.  
“Now you do and you know what that means?” Lazar continue with a smug look on his face. Nikandros just shook his head: “My condolences to Jord in this point.”  
“Maybe you can also ask for some spare time there for us?” Laurent asked angelically and Damen blushed next to him again, he was not really used to Laurent being so open about everything what has to do with Sex.  
“Maybe I can.” Lazar said winking at him and Laurent laughed happy about this.  
“What do you say if we invite Jord and Pallas tomorrow in our room for a round rummy?” Damen suggested changing the topic a little, before it goes out of hand - What would happen really fast between Laurent and Lazar.  
“You know how bad I am in rummy!” Laurent said reproachfully.  
“I’ll help you, sweetheart.”  
“That’s cheating”, Lazar interjected: “But the suggestion sounds good. Let’s do this.”  
“But is our room not a little too small for so many people?” Nikandros said thoughtfully.  
“I think we can manage this”, Damen said with a certain eyebrows wiggle and Laurent hummed amused in agreement.  
“Try to behave tomorrow, not that the teachers walk in and starts thinking that we have an orgy or something”, Nikandros said with a small laughter.

This final trip definitely promises to be fun…

*

The four teachers on the veranda didn’t feel it that much, because they just went through the options for the next days and decided to start small. Tomorrow they would drive to the neighboring cities.  
Vannes was even quite confident to leave the students there alone and let them explore the cities by themselves after it worked out today in the old town too.  
Rochert was also in for this and Orlant and Radel still had their slight doubts but finally agreed, because what else should the do with the students? After all, the final trip was there to create memories and have fun with friends and classmates.

They toasted with the last glass of wine for tonight.  
“To a successful and enjoyable final drive”, Orlant said.  
“To our rowdies who make our lives hard but also somehow beautiful and funny”, Radel added.  
Vannes laughend lifted her glass, Rochert did the same way: “To us teachers with nerves of steel.”


	2. Day 2 - Sirmione and the funny closet

The first morning in the new home for the next few days. The sun had already risen over Peschiera and the first birds were chirping outside.

Just an idyllically beautiful scenery.

“Oh my God, that thing’s huge!”

“It isn’t that… Okay it is big!”

“Just take it away, all right?”

“Wait, I’ll get a teacher, but somebody please keep an eye on this monster, okay?”

It was a really nice and quiet morning though.

“You have what in your room?” Radel asked and rubbed his head, the wine from yesterday seemed to be a little too much for him.

“A spider. Can you please put it away?” Damen explained the scenery again, showing with the fingers how big the spider was and maybe he exaggerated a little with that. Radel sighed – slightly defeated – and took the glass from his bedside table before he said: “Go ahead, show me the monster.”

Back in the room, Radel entered and searched the rooms for the culprit, his gaze finally stopped on a large black spot on the ceiling, near the closet.

“We’ll have it soon, then you can relax again”, he said with a smile and the other three boys nodded.

Laurent fled relatively immediately to the bathroom and Lazar and Nikandros, ran over their bed to the other side to Damen.

Courageous as death, Radel approached the nasty spider and put the glass over it. “Do you have any cardboard here?”

“Yeah, hold on.” Damen went ahead and handed his teacher a postcard lying on the table. Radel thankfully accepted it and pushed it under the glass. The spider was trapped and was now carried out to be released again on the verande.

“Thank you!” The boys had called after him but Radel only waved this off. Hopefull this didn’t happen every day now.

*

At breakfast the teachers of both classes gave a short speech for todays plan. Actually, only Vannes talked, because Orlant, Rochert and Radel seemed to a bit very broken. Maybe it was because of the spider this morning but Radel seemed so brave to take it away, Damen wondered while he was biting into his pizza, which evoked a rather disgusted look from Laurent. “How can you eat cold pizza for breakfast?”

“It’s a good breakfast, okay”, Damen frivolously replied. “It’s also a good hangover breakfast.”

“I didn’t know we drank yesterday?” Nikandros interjected.

“We didn’t.”

“Then the answer doesn’t make sense.”

“Damen generally makes no sense”, Laurent said mockingly and kicked gently under the table against Damens shinbone.

“Ouch, don’t do this my shinbone is already blue”, Damen complained.

“Oh? From what?”

“From the lack of space between the beds, I always hit my leg on the corner.”

Laurent laughed quietly and gave him a kiss on the cheek: “My poor darling.”

“Yes have pity on me.”

“Rowdys, were you listening?” Radel asked the group, looking mainly at the table around Damen, the infamous table six. Damen was busy with Laurent, Lazar had obviously not listened to a single piece because he had taken Pallas to his lap relatively quickly and was just about to spoil him with quiet compliments in French, while his hand moved his thigh up and down.

“Nikandros, please tell your friends again later”, sighed Vannes, who oviously didn’t feel like repeating herself again. Nikandros nodded only smiling as his gaze fell on Jord, who sat not far from him. Jord was probably caught at something, because when they eyes met, he immediately blushed and turned away which left Nikandros somewhat astonished.

“Well people… You are incorrigible, Lazar take your hand away and Damen take your tongue back”, Nikandros finally admonished his friends at the table, who stopped in their actions and looked at him just with a slight smirk on their faces.

“Vannes told us what to do today – We meet outside on the veranda in half an hour and go to the bus, today we drive to the neighboring towns and visit the Scaligercastle and the grottos of Catull”, Nikandros explained when he finally had the attention of the two couples.

“Oh that sounds super exciting”, Damen said enthusiastically and his eyes began to glitter, what Laurent noticed in love smilingly.

“I’ve been to the grottos before, I can show you something great”, explained Pallas and Lazar was keen-hearing, supported his chin on his shoulder and smiled dearly: “I’m curious to see what there is to show us.”

The classes slowly disintegrated towards their rooms again, when Damen intercepted Jord who ran past their table.

“Hey Jord we’d like to play a round of rummy tonight. Do you wanna join in?”  
“That’s sounds good, I’m in just to beat you all this time”, he said laughing.

“I guess you mean to lose again, don’t you?” Pallas grinned and corrected his buddy.

“Laurent plays along, there can only be one loser”, commented Lazar and got a generous kick against his shinbone pretty soon.

“Ouch, how dare you?” Lazar snatched into Laurent’s direction hissing, who just smiled at him innocently: “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Guys please”, Nikandros said, trying to resist the urge to massage his temples.

“He started”, Lazar claimed

“You behave like Kids”, Jord said laughing.

“I’ll take care of Laurent so he won’t lose this time in Rummy”, Damen said.

“That is cheating. Still”, Lazar said.

Laurent stretched out his tongue at him and Lazar gasped. Then they both had to laugh.

*

Back in their room, Damen and Lazar changed into other clothes for their trip today. Damen had just gone into the bathroom while Lazar jumped on the bed in his new black and blue harems pants and started somehow singing. Nikandros gave him a questioning look, asking himself what he was missing now and Laurent smiled and joined Lazar in this and now they both stood on their beds and performed some dance, at least Nikandros thought it was a dance, for him it looked like it, while they both sang again and again: “Free Movement.”

Whatever this means.

Damen finally came back from the bathroom and stopped abruptly in the door frame. What on earth had he missed again?

He looked questioningly at Nikandros, who just raised his shoulders and shook his head. Damen was almost certain that the fresh air here was the reason why Laurent and Lazar act like this; otherwise he couldn’t explain the behavior of the two. On the other hand he found it super cute, because Laurent was like himself but he barely show this side towards their friends.

And to capture this moment, Damen pulled out his smartphone and filmed the scenery. Lazar had jumped on the other bed and had taken Laurents hand in his while his rested on this waist. Laurent had to laugh and finally started dancing with Lazar, which warms up Damens heart. The two ended up in the famous tango pose and both laughed amusedly and shouted: “Free movement!”

“I’m really surprised that something like you two are allowed to run around freely”, Nikandros commented shaking his head with a grin on his lips and a soft warm look on his face.

“Hey, we’re just having fun”, Laurent laughed and gave Lazar a big hug before he jumped off the bed and walked up to Damen and took his hand.

“Come on Guys, I think the teachers are waiting for us.”

*

The first destination was the Scaligerburg, the bus stopped at a parking lot a bit far from the village and the classes had to walk to the castle, which was not a big problem. The weather was nice, it was sunny and warm and the area just looked super beautiful. So together they went in the direction of the bridge that led to the foot of the castle, on the way there Damen noticed a large real-looking stature of a rhinoceros that was on the opposite side of the road. Damen didn’t turn his eyes away from the rhinoceros, he was probably too overwhelmed by the real look of the statue and therefore tried to dig his mobile phone out of his pocket blind, which unfortunately ended in a small accident, because Damen didn’t see that there were three small posts in front of him, which ended at hip height and therefore ran fully against one of them. He flinched in pain and clasped his middle with his arms. Ouch, that was a painful experience and he hoped no one had seen it.

“Damen?” Laurent asked, who turned to him and eyed him. Damen just waved painfully smiling and told him to go on, he would hold out for a short moment of pain. On Laurent’s lips an amused smile formed. “Say did you just walk into that post?”

“No”, fended off Damen directly and avoided Laurent amused gaze.

“Oh Damen”, he laughed and sighed: “How?”

“I was distracted.”

“Of what? Laurent’s hip swing?” asked Lazar, who had also stopped and couldn’t help grinning.

“I’d rather guess the rhino over there”, Laurent said, pointing with his thumb next to him to the other side of the road.

Lazar snorted off and laughed loudly at what Damen acknowledged with an angry look in his direction.

Laurent smiled and hugged Damen, gave him a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose: “That’s okay. Are you okay? Must have hurt on this height?”

“Yes, everything’s fine”, Damen said with a slight smile and stroked Laurents back before he looked back at Lazar: “Stop laughing, man that could have happened to you too.”

“But it didn’t”, Lazar continued laughing and turned around to run back to Pallas when he overlooked the post and running against it. He gave a painful groan.

“Karma!”

“Shut Up!”

*

The teachers had left their students to themselves for three hours in front of the Scaligercastle, while they would go to a restaurant. The students were of course happy to visit the small village and the Scaligercastle on their own.

Damen had gone with Laurent, Nikandros, Pallas, Lazar and Jord to the castle and together they had looked around in the lower part of the old castle.

“It looks so beautiful here”, Laurent said, amazed and looked around fascinated, what Damen noticed with a smile.

“Shall we look up?” Damen asked him when he saw that Laurent and he were suddenly alone. Jord and Nikandros had already gone up the stairs and Lazar and Pallas made a run up to the tower – Who reached it first.

“Sure let’s look up and see what there is”, Laurent said smiling and took his boyfriends hand. When they came closer to the stairs, Damens previous enthusiasm changed relatively quickly when he saw the old rotten stairs. Damen didn’t feel that these steps were safe at all.

“Honestly, I don’t want to go up there any more”, Damen admitted meekly and Laurent looked at him surprised: “Now just say you’re afraid?”

“What? Afraid? No never”, he defended which on Laurents lips only caused a broad grin and he poked him in the side: “And if you’re afraid, honey.” Laurent kept teasing him: “Don’t’ worry about it, mon amour, you don’t have to be afraid of the stairs.” Laurent went ahead and ran up the first few steps before he turned around and smiled encouragingly at Damen: “Come on, remember, these stairs been serving here loosely for 1,000 years, so nothing’s going to happen.”

“Laurent, this isn’t helping!” Damen yelled at him

Laurent laughed heartily: “Don’t be so silly and come here.” He held out his hand for Damen and he took it.

“You’re so lucky that I love you so much”, he mumbled and Laurent grinned: “I know.”

*

At the very top of the tower, Lazar and Pallas had found themselves again, they both leaned over the walls and looked down at the water surrounding the castle and watched the people.

“The view is really amazing up here”, said Pallas enthusiastically and looked around with glowing eyes.

“That’s true”, confirmed Lazar and looked at him dreamily, which Pallas didn’t go unnoticed, turning his head to him and grinning lovingly at him.

“You’re also a beautiful view”, he said flirting and Lazar turned slightly red, but put his usual crooked grin on what made him somehow charming.

“You, too”, Lazar replied and leaned over to him to give him a kiss on the lips. The moment was just to perfect and Lazar felt his heart beat faster as he heard an appreciative whistle from a little further down. Lazar, somewhat reluctantly, loosened the kiss and looked down where Laurent, Damen, Nicaise and Ancel stood. Laurent had the camera in front of his face and Damen smirked up at the two, while Nicaise and Ancel gave each other a highfive. Laurent smilingly handed the camera back to Nicaise and the two boys left the scene again.

Lazar and Pallas were a bit confused about what had just happened and decided to simply wave down at them, which was answered with a laugh from Damen and Laurent and the four now waved like crazy at each other.

That was beautiful.

*

After the castle traveling and Sirmione, they took the bus to the caves of Catull. The classes got out and looked around in amazement, it was still hot outside and the sun was shining mercilessly on them but the view of the sea and the ruins made up everything.

“Look Guys, this is the place I meant”, said Pallas and walked over to balustrade and pointing with his finger down to sandy stone slabs in the shallow blue water, which bordered on a small beach.

“Wow, let’s go down there please”, Lazar and Damen said both excited.

Pallas nodded and two of them ran past him. Laurent chuckled and Nikandros and Jord ran also after them.

“Do you know where to go?” Damen said looking at Lazar who just shrugs his shoulders.

“Why am I following you?” Damen asked right away as Pallas came to them and lay an arm around Lazars shoulder: “Because he is impatient and runs without his head.”

“Hey!”

Pallas just gave Lazar a quick kiss and took the lead.

As the group finally arrived down the small beach Lazar and Pallas had run over to the sea and found themselves knee deep in the water at some point, while Lazar formed his hands into a bowl ald filled it with water before he went to Pallas and let the water run over his neck, which he accepted laughingly but also took at least bad revenge for it.

Jord and Nikandros decided to settle down on one of the sand plates and watch out for the bags of Laurent and Damen. Damen had taken Laurent up in bridal style and carried him to Pallas and Lazar.

The four boys ended up soon in a small water battle, which Nikandros and Jord watched and made bets about who will go down first in the water.

And then it finally happened.

Damen were about to dodge a flush of Laurent’s water to at least keep his white T-Shirt dry as he slipped on the stone and fell. Now it didn’t help him to avoid anything anymore because he was definitely wet now.

Laurent looked at him. At first he seemed shocked and worried, Damen couldn’t see exactly what his expression was, but then Laurent started to laugh. He held his stomach and laughed heartily.

“What was it like five minutes ago? I won’t fall down here and I won’t get completely wet”, Laurent asked and wiped a tear of laughter out of his corner of his eye.

Damen rolled his eyes and stretched out his arm: “Come help me up, honey.”

“Nuh-Uh. I know the trick, I have an older brother, remember?” Laurent said mockingly, tapping his finger against his forehead to emphasize his sentence that he wasn’t an idiot and would fall for something so simple.

He didn’t have to either, because Laurent got it good to fall into the water alone. Laurent was just about to take a step aside and hadn’t noticed the suddenly sloping end of the plate, he had slipped with his foot and landed on his ass in the water.

Damen laughed.  
Laurent didn’t.

But Lazar and Pallas, who the two of them only really noticed again now.

“Want you kindly help us up?” Laurent asked sweetly and smiled in the direction of Lazar and Pallas.

Lazar shook his head with a grin and Pallas also seemed to have learned that it was better not to respond to such a request.

Laurent closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “Clever of you.” He finally hoisted himself up and then kindly helped up Damen.

Who got worse? No one knows.

Damen’s Shirt had become transparent by the time and Laurents trousers became a nuance darker than usual.

Behind them the shutter of a camera sounded.

Laurent turned around and saw Ancel and Nicaise, laughing at them both.

“Since when are you guys here?” Damen asked surprised.

“Since a long time”, Ancel answered with a smirk on his lips.

“You’ll be grateful to me for taking so many pictures here”, Nicaise said grinning.

“Maybe”, Laurent said with an honest smile.  


*

Radel told them to go shopping. They would certainly need provisions for the next few days and he was right. They would need them.

But that the supermarket was like five kilometers away from the hotel, nobody had told them. In the evening sun they went uphill along the street to the supermarket. Just for a little water and some snacks.

Damen was smart and had directly bought enough so he could avoid it to come here again.

Lazar didn’t think it was such a bad idea so he did it the same way like Damen, while Nikandros and Jord bought less but they decided to share if needed. Pallas and Laurent did the same as well.

Lazar and Damen were just little egoists. But that was fine, they were still loved.

So they walk back from the supermarket, packed with countless thin plastic bags, which already got cracked if you just looked at them crooked and that seemed to be the case, because Damen could feel in his arm how the bag slowly ripped open and his water bottle slowly wanted to say goodbye to him, but he wouldn’t be him if he didn’t know how to stop it.

Damen made a certainly strange movement for outsiders, but the bottle slipped back into the bag again and Damen could better reach around it to prevent it from tearing open further.

The way back to the hotel was exhausting but full and with such complications the way back was anything but relaxing even though it was downhill.

*

“So and who shuffles the cards?” asked Nikandros and sat down on the side of his bed, Jord had sat down while Lazar pulled Pallas to his lap.

“I’ll do it”, Laurent said and took the Rummy cards, then he started mixing, while Damen sat down on his bed for a moment and took out his water bottle. He opened the lid… and released a tsunami.

“Fuck”, he cursed and jumped up, the bottle still in his hand.

Laurent turned to him and laughed: “You don’t have it so today with the water it can be?”

“Not really.” He wiped his wet hands on his wet top, which had gotten the most – luckily his pants were still dry. He put the bottle away and took off his shirt, and hung it on the balcony to dry.

He went back into the room and then sat down for the Rummy round, the cards were already dealt.

“I’m for that that Laurent never mixes again”, Jord complained sighing and looked through his cards straining, sorted them by… something.

“Heh why that?” Laurent asked visibly outraged.

“Because every time you shuffle I get trash cards”, Jord explained eyes rolling. Laurent grinned apologetically.

The round had already arrived in the middle, a few cards were still on the hands over and at some point Lazar asked: “Just a quick question, how many Jokers have we had so far? The pile is almost through and I can see exactly two of them here?”

Jord turned his card slots away. He had four jokers in his hand and couldn’t do much with them. Damen shrugged his shoulder and started dealing.

“Are you serious about this? So I mean, really? Damen, if you finish now with one fucking move, I swear to you, you can sleep in that closet!” Laurent yelled at him and Damen looked up at him, kept eye contact as he laid out his last row of cards and finished playing the card Laurent need to finish.

“I hate you, you know that?”

“You love me.”

“No. Not anymore!”

Damen just smiled at him, as Lazar threw his cards in the middle and moaned annoyed: “This was my first round going well and then?”

“Don’t worry about it, I had an absolute bankruptcy round”, Pallas said slightly depressed.

Nikandros, who had only three cards left in his handy, did not quite understand the problem and Jord laid out his cards face up.

“You had all the jokers?” Lazar asked astonished.

“Yep, and I couldn’t do anything with them, because the rest was bullshit”, Jord said with an evil sidelong glance at Laurent.

“Why didn’t you throw out a card every round you took one?” Pallas asked.

“To give you the opportunity to finish as soon as possible? No thanks!”

“Mix it yourself next time”, Laurent said insulted and then got up from the bed. Yeah, he couldn’t lose.

So Laurent went back to his bed and took a book and a flashlight out of his pocket, then he announced: “ I’m going to read something now!” And with that he went in the direction of the cupboard, pushed the door open – which unfortunately jammed a little and then squeezed into it.

Questioning looks from everybody in the room.

Then there was a dull bang. Laurent had lost his balance and had fallen backwards into the cupboard – he wanted to turn around for the dramatic exit. So Laurent got stuck between the jammed sliding door and the back wall of the cupboard.

The others still looked confused.

Lazar however was the first to laugh at the sight. Nikandros and Damen grinned and Pallas was still a bit confused about the scenery, but that was okay, because Lazar found this confused expression on his face cute.

Jord smiled amusedly, then got up and went to Laurent to help him up, but Laurent said he didn’t need any help and finally managed it to sit comfortably in the closet somehow.

Lazar, however, had taken out his cell phone and watched a new episode of a soap he was following, he had found out that her room was the only one with Wi-Fi, and commented sarcastically on what made Pallas laugh. Nikandros became curious, leaned over and finally saw what was happening. Damen was still watching the closet, when suddenly a laughing person said: “Help. I can’t get out of here.”

Jord and Damen looked at eacht other in a strangely inquiring way, they went over to the closet and saw Laurent still sitting somewhere between the sliding door and the closet wall, trying to get his long leg into the closet, but that didn’t work out, so he was sitting quite uncomfortably like a crooked ball in there.

“Come, I’ll help you out”, Damen said and held his hand out to Laurent but Laurent didn’t grab it, he just took his flashlight instead to light Damen and said: “I’m blinding you Damen!”

Damen looked at him confused and Jord next to him, wondering what exactly was inside that closet that made Laurent so high.

After a few minutes Jord and Damen finally managed to get the laughing Laurent out of the closet and escort him to his bed. Lazar, Pallas and Nikandros seemed to didn’t notice anything of it, they were still buys with their show.

Maybe it was better this way.

Laurent had his arms wrapped around Damen’s neck and pulled him over him and kissed him. Damen was a bit surprised at first, but returned the kiss with a loving grin on his lips.

“Be honest, there was actually vodka in your water bottle”, Damen said amused.

“Of course, because I can’t have any fun without alcohol”, Laurent said, rolling his eyes.

“You were in a closet.”

“The closet was funny!”

“It was a closet.”

“Maybe?”

Damen laughed and pecked his lips, than he rolled from Laurent to his own bedside. He sighed satisfied. Today was a good day.

After a long time, shortly before the official rest came around, Jord and Pallas said good Night to them and went back to their room but they would definitely came back the next day for a round of rummy.

The need a revenge after this disaster round with four Jokers on one hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this so far. xD  
I'm so sorry if this is too much of everything but I feel like writing something like this.  
Non-Sense. Nostalgic. Funny OOC Crack. :)
> 
> I will add an epilouge to it too, so that's why it has suddenly 9 chapters. xD"  
(Update is btw every week for this fanfiction.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the mess, it's pretty long and it won't get better xD"  
Comments and kudos are appreciated, see ya next Chapter <3


End file.
